


Little Do We Know

by helens78



Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominant-in-training, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Virginity, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill meets a young British kid on vacation and takes a chance.  Sean does, in fact, want to go home with him -- and do anything Bill tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Do We Know

Saturday morning shifts at the bookstore are brutal, especially given how Bill spends his Friday nights. He's twenty-one, he knows enough people in the leather community to stay busy, and the school year hasn't started yet.

Today he gets off at noon and has lunch at the café three doors down; an organic, free-range turkey club on whole-grain wheat sounded good enough to spend the money, and he's got a new book--okay, "Hot Cops" is less reading material and more something to have on hand as a conversation starter, but still--and he doesn't have to work again until Tuesday night. Life's good.

It gets even better when he realizes there's a blond kid checking him out. He looks seventeen, eighteen, maybe not from around here; Bill's pretty sure he'd have noticed a guy who looks like that. It's not so much that he's hot--which he is, with shaggy blond hair and green eyes and a body that's lean but not twink-level--he just looks hungry for something. And not a turkey club. Guys like that tend to set off Bill's radar in a hurry.

Bill doesn't bother with the eye-contact game; he just outright waves when he catches the blond looking at him. After a couple of minutes of pretty damned cute indecision, the blond gets up and heads over.

"Hi," he says. "I'm Sean."

"I'm Bill. Wanna have lunch with me?"

"Sure. Hang on."

Sean comes back with his sandwich and Coke and takes a seat. He notices Bill's book and looks up at Bill again, tongue flicking out over his lips. "Looks interesting," he says.

It's a struggle, trying to keep from smirking, but Bill manages it. Sean just seems so _earnest_, like he's got something to prove. On top of that, Bill's starting to notice an accent, maybe British. _Gotta get him talking a little more._

"If it gets too interesting, I'll have to put it away and read it later." He grins. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Sean shakes his head. It turns out he's from England, a place Bill's never heard of called Sheffield. He's here for a week, two days of which are gone already, and he's got plans to go down to D.C. for a day or so. He's also a wired traveler, laptop in tow, taking advantage of wireless networks wherever he can get them.

"The worst of it is not having easy access to the footie games, but at least I can get play-by-play if I'm in the right place at the right time. And it means I can keep in touch with my m--my mates, let them know how I'm doing."

_Oh, you were so gonna say your mom._ Bill nods, understanding that some of what Sean's saying is just talk to fill the gaps in conversation, and he gives Sean some details of his own--lived all his life in New York, but only recently got out to the city, goes to school here, has a part-time job at a bookstore. He mentions the name, points behind him to let Sean know it's the one a few doors down the street, but it doesn't spark any recognition for Sean, which is too bad--if he'd been in there, he'd have seen it sells a hell of a lot more than books, and Bill might have a read on whether things like handcuffs and harnesses and whips freak Sean out. Not that it really matters; there's nothing wrong with vanilla, and Sean's hot enough Bill doesn't really care what they get up to, so long as it's naked and soon.

And there's no reason not to turn "soon" into "now", not if he's reading Sean right. "So, listen," he says, "my apartment isn't too far from here. I'm off work, got no plans for the rest of the day. How about it?"

Sean's eyes get wide for a second, but he nods, and he tosses a travel guide into his backpack while Bill clears off their table. Sean didn't manage to eat much, Bill sees, but he can understand that. Hooking up with a total stranger in a foreign country can be a challenge. He'll feed Sean later if he has to.

Then he's leading Sean outside, and Sean follows obediently while Bill gives himself a stern reminder not to think about things like _following_ or _obedience_ when it comes to Sean. _He's here a few days. You get one. Don't be greedy._

This isn't the first time Bill's been grateful as hell that he's got his own apartment. It may be a walk-up, it may be a studio, but it's _his_, and there are no roommates to wrangle. That gets relevant in a hurry once they're inside; he pulls Sean onto the futon and slides a hand onto his waist. "C'mere," he murmurs.

Sean's not arguing. He leans in, licks his lips again, and Bill kisses him. Sean reaches out and puts his hands on Bill's shoulders, squeezing them, and Bill scoots even closer, as if there's far to go. Sean's so eager Bill can taste it all over him; it reminds Bill so much of the first few times he went home with a stranger that he can't help grinning as he pulls back.

"Easy," he says. "No rush."

"Oh, fuck, sorry..."

"Uh-uh, no, don't be sorry." Bill puts a hand on Sean's neck and rubs his thumb over Sean's jawline. "I want you, too."

The grin Sean gives him then is part embarrassment, part relief, and when Bill leans forward and eases Sean down on his back, Sean goes with it, spreading his legs as much as he can so Bill can get between them. Bill starts kissing him again, but this time he gets a hand under Sean's t-shirt and slides it up along Sean's side, thumb just barely grazing over Sean's nipple. That gets Sean's attention; he jerks under Bill, gasping as he breaks the kiss. "More," he pants, "oh God, do that again."

"Lemme--" Bill pulls back and shoves Sean's shirt up, and Sean struggles out of it, tossing it over the back of the futon. Bill bends his head down and starts kissing, first Sean's neck, then his shoulder, and finally he squirms down so he can lick down Sean's chest and get his mouth on Sean's nipple.

Sean damn near comes off the futon, arching up, both hands going to Bill's head to hold him there. He babbles out something good, but it isn't really a word, just a nonverbal sound of desperation. It's hot as hell, and Bill runs his tongue over Sean's nipple, wanting to hear more of it. He gets it, that and more; after Sean's had a few seconds to adjust to the sensations, he says the word "please."

At that point it's Bill who needs a breather. He rests his head on Sean's chest and reaches down to unzip his fly; he needs a hand on his cock right now, even if it's his own. "Tell me what you like," he says roughly, looking up again so he can see Sean's face. "I want to do everything to you; tell me where you want to start."

"I don't--" Sean shakes his head, licks his lips again. If he keeps that up, Bill's going to have to pin him flat and just lick into his mouth, trace that little streak of tongue back over his lips and coax it out, show Sean exactly what Bill wants him to _do_ with his tongue. Oh, God, that doesn't sound like a bad way to spend the afternoon at all. "I don't even know what to ask for, I just--I'm going to come in my pants if you keep sucking on my--" there's a little fumbling as he picks a word-- "tits like that--" and Bill tries not to grin, because that means Sean's read or watched a little bit of '70s porn-- "so just, fuck, I don't know, but--get me out of my jeans and I'll think of something. Anything. Whatever, fuck, it's all good."

"You bet your ass it is," Bill says, growling just a little. He can't help it; Sean's just so fucking _cute_. All this enthusiasm, and he's obviously got no idea what for, he just wants everything. It's a tall order, but Bill's got no issues with that.

He sits up and helps Sean get the rest of his clothes off, gets the rest of his off, too. He gives a quick moment's thought to whether they need lube or condoms--not yet, not if it's just going to be Sean going off like a rocket while Bill works his nipples over--and settles back down on top of Sean, bare skin touching bare skin now and radiating heat like crazy. Sean groans, Bill groans with him, and Sean's cock is pressed up tight against Bill's thigh. At this rate, Sean's not the only one who's going to go off like a rocket.

So Bill slides down and starts kissing Sean's chest again. This time he isn't coy about it; he goes right for the nipples, one side and then the other, fast little licks that make Sean jump and jerk and shudder. When he finally takes one in his mouth and starts sucking again, Sean starts pleading in between the groans. It's all too much to resist; Bill scrapes his teeth over the hard nub, imagining what it'd be like if he could bite.

Sean goes still when Bill scrapes his teeth over Sean's nipple, though, and Bill looks up fast to make sure everything's still all right. Sean's got his hands clenched and his eyes closed, and Bill licks at Sean's pec for a second. "Hey," he murmurs. "Too much?"

"No," Sean breathes, "just really fucking close."

"Can I do that again?" It'd be so much better if he didn't have to ask, if he could just jump Sean the way he's been learning how to do, but no, no, that isn't how this works--Bill has to be responsible about all this. "Do you mind?"

"Fuck." Sean nods. "Yeah, I--do it." He reaches up and runs his fingertips over Bill's shoulders; Bill shivers despite himself. "Please," Sean adds, and Bill has to take a breath and remind himself not to just start growling orders.

_C'mon, c'mon, you know better._ Still, he's got permission to bite now, and this time he indulges himself a little more, giving Sean's nipple a slow, easy, testing little bite, and Sean gets his arms wrapped around Bill's shoulders and holds on hard.

"Good?" Bill murmurs. Sean groans. It sounds like a "more, please" kind of noise to Bill; he's heard enough to identify it. _Don't go overboard,_ he reminds himself, but he reaches up so he can keep biting one nipple while he starts rubbing the other with his thumb. He has half a second to feel smug about his coordination before Sean gasps and shoves his hips up under Bill's, and then Bill lets himself bite a little harder and rub a little faster, because the way Sean's cock is jerking, he'll be coming any minute--

\--and he does, moaning and squirming like crazy underneath Bill. Bill rubs his thigh against Sean's cock, but that's too many motions in too many different directions for him; he has to stop playing with Sean's nipples and just focus on the rub-press of thigh against softening, sticky cock until Sean starts wincing in a completely different way.

"Sorry," Sean says. Bill kisses him hard, hard enough to make him stop apologizing, damn it. When he lets Sean up for air, Sean's grinning ear-to-ear. "Or not."

"You are so fucking hot I can't believe it," Bill growls down at him. "How about we take a shower and I show you what rimming feels like?"

"I--yeah, I'd love that, but when do I get to...?" Sean slides his hand down Bill's arm. "I want to do something for you, too," he murmurs.

"Oh, you will." Bill chuckles. _I just want to lick your tight little asshole until you're begging me to fuck it, that's all._ "You will."

Bill guides Sean into the bathroom. There's not really room enough for two people in it--there's barely enough room in it for the toilet and the sink and the shower--but right now that's an advantage, because it means the only way they're both going to fit is if Bill gets up close and personal with Sean, wrapping both arms around him and kissing him while the water heats up. He catches Sean sneaking a look at them in the mirror once he lets Sean go; it makes him grin.

"Looks pretty good, huh?" Bill asks, moving down to kiss Sean's neck. Sean stops trying to be sneaky and just looks, watching in the mirror as Bill moves down his chest, and when Bill gets to his nipples again Sean puts a hand on the back of Bill's neck and shudders hard. Bill's trying not to think about clamps, but the way Sean's lighting up every time Bill so much as touches his nipples isn't making that easy.

He bites one of them again, still being careful about it, but Sean jerks against him and tightens his grip in Bill's hair. "Can you--more," Sean says, "I mean, harder... if that's okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Bill murmurs, and bites down a little harder. Sean's cock is still soft and a little sticky from earlier, but it jerks when Bill bites him, and Bill reaches down to wrap a hand around it. A few strokes and Sean's hard all over again, thrusting his hips forward against Bill's hand. It takes a few tries before he's talking in words, but once he does, the word's _please_ again, _please_ and _oh, God_ all run together like he doesn't know what he's asking for and doesn't care.

Oddly enough, that makes Bill pull back, slowing down the motions of his hand until he can let go without it feeling too abrupt. _You have to take it slow here; it's up to you to make sure he doesn't get in over his head._ It's like freeform-topping, only it's with someone who doesn't know he's being topped; it's complicated as hell, like a final exam Bill didn't even realize he was taking. "I think the water's warm enough now," he murmurs. "You ready?"

Sean nods a few times. "Yeah," he breathes. "Okay."

Getting soap-slick hands all over Sean's body is even better than having his hands on Sean was to start with. This isn't about getting clean, and they both know it; it's about exploring each other, rubbing sensitive spots and getting to look and touch all they want. Sean squeezes Bill's biceps, and Bill's glad for all the hours he spends in the gym pumping those muscles up; it's worth it for the slightly-glazed look Sean gets in his eyes.

Bill really can't help himself; he pushes Sean into the shower wall. The one benefit to a cheap plastic shower: the walls heat up pretty quick. Sean's shoulders hit the wall and he looks up, startled, but when Bill gets a soapy hand around his dick and starts jerking him, he drops his head back and just lets it happen. Bill stops short of making Sean come again, doesn't even try to get him close; he slips his hand lower, caressing Sean's balls and nearly making Sean lose his balance as he tries to get his legs apart. "Fuck," Sean breathes. "Feels so good..."

"Uh-huh," Bill says, grinning. He reaches back even further, and Sean squirms as Bill slides soapy fingers into his crack. He's not trying to get into Sean's body, not yet, but he's curious how Sean's going to react to getting touched there. As responsive as Sean's been tonight, he doesn't disappoint; he gets both hands on Bill's shoulders to steady himself and squirms all over Bill's hand, so obviously greedy it nearly makes Bill laugh out loud.

"You still wanna do something for me?" Bill asks.

"Anything," Sean says, with the fervency only a virgin can bring to the table. It's hard to tell how much of this is new for Sean, but Bill's guessing most of it, and the thought makes his gut clench, heat moving up his spine--no, maybe that's just the water; it's getting hotter all the time.

"Open up for me." Bill presses just the tip of his index finger against Sean's asshole, and Sean nods, concentrating as he tries to get those muscles to unclench. Bill's opened up guys who were tighter than this, though, guys like that Irish grad student who swore up one side and down the other that he _never_ bottomed until Bill dared him to roll over.

_C'mon, focus now._ Sean's breathing hard, but Bill's sinking into him, one finger moving in slow and steady, and then he pulls back and adds another. Sean gasps, grip tightening on Bill's shoulders. "Want--oh, Christ," Sean gasps. "Please--"

"Turn around," Bill says, easing his fingers out of Sean's ass and moving him around so Sean's got the spray at his back. He rinses Sean off, squeezes his ass just because he can, and cuts the water. The towels are nearby, and Bill stops short of drying Sean off, even though he'd like nothing better than to put Sean on all fours and rub him down like a puppy. _Oh, yeah, I'll be jerking off to that idea for a week._

Bill keeps the towel slung around his waist as he goes back to the main room, and he folds out the futon so they'll have more room for everything. He digs the blanket out from underneath, pulls out the shoebox full of lube and condoms, too. The blanket gets tossed somewhat haphazardly over the mattress; the important part is it'll cover the thing so he won't have to try cleaning come off it later. It's probably going to get everywhere by the time they're through; better to be prepared.

Sean's standing back, glancing from the futon to the shoebox and back again, but he goes with it when Bill gives him a gentle, friendly push onto the futon and helps him slide into position -- flat on his stomach, legs spread wide. Bill settles down between his legs and grins up at him. "Ready?" he asks.

"Yes!"

If they knew each other a little better, if this weren't a first time, Bill would probably just spread Sean's cheeks apart with his thumbs and go for it. As it is, he starts with some soft, wet kisses on the backs of Sean's thighs, and lets Sean shake and shudder until he has to reach down and adjust his cock. Once he's done that, Bill figures the time's about right, and he starts at the spot behind Sean's balls and moves up, licking hot and slow all along his crack.

"Jesus," Sean pants. Bill chuckles and does it again, and again, until Sean makes it obvious he's ready for more by trying to get his legs as far apart as he can. After Bill's been at it for a while, he holds Sean's cheeks apart and wiggles his tongue against Sean's asshole, not surprised at all when that gets a hiss out of Sean and Sean rocks his ass backwards.

Bill's fighting the urge to say _good boy_, so he keeps his tongue busy, moving it into Sean's ass now, just a little at a time, easing that pucker open until he can wiggle the tip of his tongue inside. He pauses, sucks a finger into his mouth and gets it good and wet, and pushes that in, licking around it.

Sean's clutching at the blanket now, gasping and trying to push back. Bill pulls his finger back, licks two and slides them in. "Feels pretty good, doesn't it?" he murmurs.

"Feels fucking _great_," Sean gasps.

More licks then, more gentle rocking motions with his fingers, until Sean's taking it easily and seems hungry for more. _Okay, three, give him three,_ Bill thinks, almost having to force himself to take it slow. What he wants is a handful of lube and a condom--well, no, what he wants is a little more spit and a condom, but easy, easy, _make it good for him, too._

Three fingers is a struggle at first, but Sean makes these soft grunts low in his throat and pushes back anyway, like he's past the point where he can remember to take it slow. "Easy," Bill says. "You're gonna get so much more than this..."

"Now," Sean gasps. "Please--now, please--"

Bill grins. He's not going to turn down begging like that. "Now," he agrees, pulling his hand back and getting the condom on. He reaches for the lube, but Sean's getting his legs spread apart wider, climbing up on his knees, and Bill puts a hand on Sean's thigh. "Hang on," he says. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere, I just--"

"Just _hurry_!"

Bill gives Sean a light smack on the back of his thigh. "Hang on," he repeats--all instinct, and he winces at himself for doing it. _Nice job, asshole. C'mon, how hard is it to play nice?_

But Sean's gone still, just nodding a couple of times. "Sorry," he murmurs, and he settles down, waiting.

Bill's mouth goes dry, and suddenly he's the one who doesn't want to wait. He gets a couple fingers slick, but he's quick about it as he forces them into Sean's ass, and he only gives his cock a couple of light passes before kneeling up behind Sean and putting his hands on Sean's hips. "Don't tense up," he warns Sean, and he starts pushing in, nice and slow.

Sean tightens up anyway, of course, and Bill closes his eyes to wait it out. When Sean starts pushing back against him, he keeps going, and with a lot of patience--for which Bill expects to be rewarded in the afterlife; fuck, he's not a saint--and a lot of two-inches-forward-one-inch-back rocking baby steps, Sean's got him all, and Jesus, he's panting and starting to sweat. It's not like Bill's forgotten the first time he got fucked; he knows how much this has to hurt. But all Sean's doing is breathing hard and pushing back on Bill's cock, even when there's nowhere to go.

Bill holds him steady and takes a few deep breaths himself. "You ready?" he asks, and if his voice is hoarse, well, he'll feel mortified about it later. Later, when he's not this close to drilling into the hottest virgin he's ever met until they both come their brains out.

Sean doesn't have words for it, but he nods hard, and Bill steadies himself with one more breath before pulling back--slow, slow, it has to be slow--and pushing back in. This time Sean makes a low sound, and Bill matches it, groaning deep in his chest. "Hell, yeah," he murmurs. "Let me have some more of that." He thrusts in again, and Sean's noise is a little more pained but a hell of a lot more insistent. Bill grins. "You like that?"

"Fuck," Sean gasps. "_Yes._"

"I thought so--" _slut_, Bill thinks, biting his tongue at the last minute. He keeps going, faster, wanting nothing more than to just go for it, fuck Sean so hard Sean starts screaming, and he's _not_ going there. _Not this time_, he thinks, but with the way Sean's shoving back hard and making more of those pained but happy noises, it's getting harder and harder to hold onto his self-restraint. _Jesus, you are the pushiest fucking bottom--_

Sean looks back over his shoulder, hair hanging down into his eyes, and his tongue comes out over his lips again. "Please," he pants, "need to--I can't--" He tries to take one hand off the bed, but his balance isn't that good, and Bill can figure it out from there.

He grins down at Sean and leans over, chest coming down on top of Sean's back as he reaches between Sean's legs. Sean moans when Bill starts jerking his cock, and now Bill's got no finesse left; he's just stroking in time with his thrusts, faster and faster until they're both grunting and gasping, sweaty as fuck and hell-bent for orgasm.

Sean comes first, which isn't any kind of surprise to Bill; Bill sets his teeth and pumps in _hard_ for those last few thrusts, aware he's not going to have much time before the pain starts getting to Sean. It's enough, thank God, and he lets out a few panted, desperate groans as he comes with his face pressed to the back of Sean's shoulder.

Sean collapses once Bill's come, falling flat on his face, trapping Bill's hand underneath him. Bill laughs, but he's not doing much better. He extricates his arm so he can push himself up on his elbows, giving Sean just enough room to breathe. "Jesus," he pants, kissing Sean's shoulder again. "You're so fucking hot."

"Hmmm." That's as coherent as Sean's getting right now, it looks like. That doesn't matter to Bill, though--what matters is the smug, happy look on Sean's face. No regrets, no second thoughts, at least not that Bill can see from here. That's more of a relief than Bill thought it would be.

"You want me to move now?" Bill whispers. Sean fumbles back behind him and gets a hand on Bill's thigh, squeezing. Bill smiles into Sean's back and nods, curling around him and letting his breath slow down.

After a while, Sean's breathing gets so regular Bill thinks he might have dozed off. It's a good time for it; Bill's starting to worry that he and Sean are going to fuse together, between the dried lube and the sweat. He moves, doing it as carefully as he can, and Sean whimpers just a little but doesn't seem to wake up all the way. Bill squeezes Sean's arm as he heads back to the bathroom, and before long he's back--all clean, if still a little sweaty--with a warm, soft washcloth for Sean. He stretches out next to Sean and runs a hand up and down Sean's back. "Hey," he murmurs.

Sean lifts his head, eyes bleary but still obviously pleased with himself. "Hmm?"

"I thought you might want to clean up some." He slides the washcloth onto the back of Sean's thigh, and Sean hums out something pleased as he nods.

It's like Sean knows none of the customs that go along with hooking up; he's not insisting that he do all this himself, he's not forcing himself to wake up after great sex, he's not trying to get out of here in a hurry. None of that's a surprise to Bill by now, but it's like getting something extra after sex. _How about that. I have a thing for aftercare even if I'm not running an actual scene._

The thought makes him grin, and he eases Sean over on his back so he can clean the come off his blankets and Sean's stomach. Sean gets his eyes open a little more as he sees Bill leaning over him, and he reaches out for Bill's arm. "Thank you," he murmurs.

"You don't have to thank me," Bill says, automatically, but it's the wrong response. "But you're welcome," he says quickly.

"This was, um." Sean pushes himself up on his elbows. His hair's still messy, between the shower and the activity, and he shoves it out of his face. "I haven't done a lot of this."

"I figured." Bill grins. "You did great."

"Can we--" Sean licks his lips, and Bill just knows one of these times he's going to pin Sean down and follow his tongue back into his mouth, tongue-fucking him until Sean opens his legs and starts begging with his body. "Do you have anything you need to do? Anywhere you need to be?"

"Not until Tuesday. I was kinda hoping you'd keep me busy, at least for the night."

"I'd be willing to try." The pleasant sentiment's interrupted by a loud growl from Sean's stomach, and Sean looks mortified while Bill cracks up. "Sorry. I was too busy checking you out to eat much at lunch--"

"It's all right. If you want, we can order up a pizza before we start up again." Bill wiggles his eyebrows, and that gets Sean laughing, too. "I know a great place. What do you like?"

"Everything," Sean says, and Bill doesn't say he could've guessed as much.

_-end-_


End file.
